


sickeningly sweet like honey

by orphan_account



Series: actual soulmates [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Graduation, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trans Male Character, Trans Phil Lester, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a year after dan and phil get together





	sickeningly sweet like honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icosmics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icosmics/gifts).

> hi i wanted to write for this universe again
> 
> you don't have to read the other parts of this series for this to make sense, but if you wanna find out how they get together there you go.
> 
> icosmics <3

“are you sure you want to do this?” dan asks, as he opens the door for phil. they’re visiting phil’s grandmother, on a sunny afternoon. phil hasn’t seen his grandmother in almost two years, before he came out as trans. 

phil’s graduating university soon, for his bachelor’s degree. it would mean the world for him to have grandma doris come to graduation, but she’s old and probably still close-minded. luckily, dan is there to help him out. 

“yeah. i have to come out to them sooner or later.” phil mumbles. dan looks skeptical, but follows phil to the door anyways.

phil knocks twice, and an old woman opens the door. 

“grandma doris! hi!” dan could hear phil’s voice crack but tries not to giggle. 

his grandma opens her arms wide for a hug. “oh, fiona! hello! it’s so lovely to see my beautiful granddaughter! i see you’ve brought a man with you! is he your soulmate? are you getting married?”

phil tries not to react negatively to the birthname and misgendering, and dan puts a hand on his shoulder. “no, not yet. we’re still young. but, yeah, we’re soulmates.”

they’ve talked about marriage before. it’s definitely in the cards for them, considering that they’ve known each other for a very long time. they both want to finish school first before settling down. 

“what’s your name, dearie?” she turns to dan. 

“dan, madam.” he shakes her hand. 

“i’ll go make some tea, you can sit in the living room. you sounded so stressed on the telephone! this must be really important.” doris says as she walks to the kitchen. 

when she’s out of earshot, dan turns to phil. 

“hey, i can tell that you’re nervous.”

phil grips dan’s hand tightly. “i’m scared.”

“i’m here for you. if she doesn’t love you because of this, then that’s her problem.” he grips phil’s other hand.

doris comes back a few minutes later, holding a tray with teacups and a teapot.

“alright, fiona, what’s the big news you have to tell me?” doris asks, putting the tea on the table. dan backs off from phil a little bit, giving him space.

phil still holds dan’s hand though. 

“i’m….” phil starts, but cuts off his sentence. he feels like the words are caught in his throat. 

he sighs, taking a deep breath. “i’m..hhhh.”

“take your time, dear.” doris gently prods. 

phil clears his throat before speaking again. “okay.”

“i’m...i’m trans.” phil says. there’s confidence in his voice now.

doris looks confused. “can you explain that to me? i’m an old woman, i don’t know things anymore.”

“it means that i’m a boy now.” phil says. dan’s smiling as he watches his boyfriend come out.

phil didn’t realize that coming out wasn’t just a one time process, but whenever phil would come out, dan was always there for him. sometimes there would be nasty reactions, but the good reactions outweigh the bad ones. phil would always beam proudly whenever he got a pleasant reaction, and dan would kiss him softly and say that he’s proud of phil.

“my dearest, i can’t pretend i understand because i really don’t. but you are my grandson and i love you very much. it would be a shame for me to ruin that love by telling you otherwise.”

phil exhales a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. dan squeezes phil’s hand. 

doris goes in for a hug, and phil hugs her back. she tells dan to join in on the hug as well. 

“now tell me about how you two met.”

-

“that wasn’t so hard, was it?” dan asks while he’s driving back home. it’s a bit of a long drive, but they don’t have classes because of spring break so they’re not worried. it was the perfect time to go out to see phil’s grandmother, and if there wasn’t a good reaction there was time for phil to just cool off. 

“it wasn’t, but anxiety is a bitch.” phil laughs. 

phil grabs dan’s hand. they’re almost always holding hands. 

“i’m proud of you.”

phil scoffs. “you always say that.”

“yeah, but i always mean it. coming out is difficult or easy depending on who it is. your grandma means a lot to you.” dan expresses.

“thank you for that. i’m lucky to have such a wonderful soulmate.” 

dan laughs. “ditto.”

-

“what would you have done if she didn’t react well?” phil asks. they’re stopped over in a car park, eating fast food. it’s ten at night. 

dan sighs. “i would’ve yelled at her. would’ve told her that you didn’t deserve that. i also would’ve grabbed you by the hand and dragged you out of there.”

phil laughs. “and you didn’t have to! which is good!”

“but i would’ve loved to see you defend my honor.”

dan just throws a french fry at him, to which he catches them with his mouth. 

“i love you.”

“i love you too, spork.”

-

they get to their apartment at two in the morning, and somehow they’re not tired. they’re both nightowls, but this is the latest they would go to bed. any later, and they’re cranky and yelling at each other no matter what time they wake up.

but phil doesn’t really wanna sleep. he wants to cuddle with dan and watch attack on titan, because cuddling with dan is always fun. dan wants to protest, tell him that the anime will be there in the morning and that they could just cuddle if phil really wants to. but he’s a pushover, and phil knows how to make a pout that wins him over every time.

dan always says that one day the pout won’t work, but they both know that it’s not going to happen. phil’s been trying that pout ever since they were little, when phil wanted to steal a cookie from the jar and dan didn’t want mrs. lester to get mad. 

mrs. lester just laughed at the both of them.

so they’re cuddling together, and phil’s very happy that he’s got such a lovely soulmate and a lovely family that accepts him.

he’s holding dan’s wrist underneath the blanket that they’re sharing, tracing his fingers on the soulmate tattoo. 

“marry me.” dan blurts. 

“we already said we would.” phil giggles.

dan’s delirious, and sleepy, but he’s not out of it. he knows exactly what he’s saying. 

“yeah, but you  _ are _ finishing school in two months. we’ve been together for a year, and there are people i know that have gotten married as soon as they met their soulmate.” dan points out. 

“when would we even find the time to plan a wedding with how busy the upcoming quarter is going to be?”

dan just shrugs. 

“maybe we  _ should  _ go to bed now.”

dan just grumbles, but he follows phil into the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

-

when graduation rolls up, dan sits next to doris. 

“phil’s really lucky to have a grandmother like you, miss doris.”

“dan, sweetie, i’ve told you to call me grandma.” she says.

dan’s tried before, but he was raised to always use honorifics, and it’s hard to break that habit. “right, sorry, grandma doris.” he corrects himself.

phil tells him that it’s just like learning a new name, it takes a while. 

“anyways, dear, why’s that?”

dan sighs. “my grandparents threw a fit when they found out my soulmate wasn’t a girl. they flipped out even more when they found out phil used to be a girl. i didn’t bring phil to meet them. but phil was scared you could’ve reacted the same way and brought me anyways.”

doris just pulls him into a hug. “it’s horrible that people are still acting like that, even now. but you are most definitely welcome in this family.”

the announcer calls out that it’s time for the ceremony, so they don’t talk anymore. when phil’s name is called out, dan and the rest of the lester family cheer as loudly as possible.

it’s a wonderful day.

-

there’s dinner with the whole lester family later that evening, because dan and phil’s place is the only place where anyone could agree on the food. it turned into a giant potluck, but dan doesn’t mind. 

while the rest of the family are distracted, phil’s dad asks dan to speak with him in private. 

dan complies, and follows him out. 

“i know you love my son very much, you always have. don’t think i didn’t notice the puppy dog eyes back in primary school.”

dan laughs at that.

“i do love him a lot, mr. lester.”

“that’s good to hear. now, what i’m trying to say is that i give you my blessing.”

dan opens his mouth to speak, but mr. lester doesn’t let him. 

“i know that it’s 2021, and that those things don’t really mean anything. for all i know, you could’ve proposed already without anyone knowing. but you mean a lot to my son, and i’m so happy that he has a soulmate that truly cares for him. i’ve read the stories of soulmates who were abusive.” he continues.

“but yes, you have my blessing.”

dan’s in shock. he doesn’t really know what else to say other than “thank you,” before going back to the dinner table. 

-

two months later, dan takes phil back to the park where they got together. it’s midday, and they’re walking hand in hand.

“do you remember what happened here last year?”

“how could i forget?” phil laughs.

dan just smiles at him. “phil?”

“yeah?”

“you’re so wonderful and compassionate. you’ve had my back ever since we were little. you know how to make me feel better whenever i’m down. i was elated when i found out you were my soulmate. i couldn’t imagine a life without you in it.” dan says, his tears starting to flow.

“you probably knew what was going to happen since i started this speech but,” dan gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring from his jacket pocket. “will you marry me?”

phil’s starting to cry as well. he fiddles around with his jacket pocket as well, pulling out another ring. “jinx.”

dan kisses him and holds him tightly, and they put the rings on each other’s fingers.

“we’re getting married!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for the read, come yell at me on [tumblr](https://sudden-sky.tumblr.com):


End file.
